


I get these butterflies

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry thinks its cute, First Kiss, M/M, Mardon gets butterflies around Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Found something prettier to look like,” He cringed at the line, Barry must have noticed as his eyes were looking over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get these butterflies

He was confused and twisted and wanted to make the weird butterflies in his chest stop the fluttering that they kept doing when he saw Barry. He wanted to just be able to tell himself that he was in it for the fuck, one fuck and he would be gone but he started hanging around him and then feelings got in the way and now he was sitting with Barry in the park, watching a natural storm take place. They were the only ones out, Mardon making sure that it didn’t rain on them and both having that connection to the lightning, feeling it drumming through their skins, settling them alight. His gaze went from the sky to Barry to the shooting star that was reflect in his eyes. Mardon was entranced by them, the way they sparkled when Barry got excited about something, the little crinkles in the corner of his eye when he was concentration, the tongue the peeked out, teasing Mardon. 

 

“You’re missing the storm,” Barry kept his eyes out to sea.

 

“Found something prettier to look like,” He cringed at the line, Barry must have noticed as his eyes were looking over him.

 

"Wha-t?” Barry stumbled on his words.

 

“I um, said, you look shitty?” He shrugged, Barry tilted his head and did that lost puppy look.

 

“You said,” Barry trailed off.

 

“Yeah, it’s just, you are and then I get but you don’t, and why would you and I just, I wanted to just fuck you but then I started hanging out with you and liking you and I can’t stop thinking about you and there are these butterflies and the sparks and its like my lightning wants yours but I want you and then there are the,” The rest of his words were spoken against Barrys lips as he cupped the side of Mardons face, kissing him slowly, letting flickers of their lighting meet between their tongues. Mardon had experienced many kisses before, usually hungry ones of want and a quick fuck to past the time, not like this.

 

This, this was a burning kiss that lingered, it was the spark in your veins and beating of your heart, a storm brewing in the languid pace, the hunger and desire building behind it. Mardon wanted to hold on to Barry and not let go but air was becoming a desperate thing for him to need. Both broke off, resting their foreheads against the other. Mardon staring in Barrys eyes, Barry watching the flicker of lightning between their hands, linking them together.

 

“So butterflies?”


End file.
